Las cuatro estaciones
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: Conjunto de 4 viñetas sobre los momentos importantes de Draco y Harry en cada estación. Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y respectivos socios. No gano nada con esta historia.

_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero _

_"A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Título:** Las cuatro estaciones

**Pairing**: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** EWE. Escrito con contenido Slash relación chico/chico.

**Notas: **Lamento no poder publicar mucho, mi computadora está muriendo y soy pobre, así que solo me queda forzarla o no publicar hasta conseguir otra. Con eso y mi falta de tiempo. Una gran y enorme disculpa.

**Primavera**

Preparar té, definitivamente eso es bastante fácil después de las arduas clases con su madre. El estridente sonido de la alarma le hace sobresaltar y mira con enfado al aparato. Se acerca con cautela y mira el interior, bueno, eso se ve bastante bien. Con cuidado abre el horno y pincha el bizcocho con un cuchillo ¡Perfecto! Con calma intercambia las galletas por el pan en el puesto de la ventana, donde parece que la brisa y la sobra del árbol les hacen enfriar con más velocidad. Le encanta el aroma perfumado que tiene el ambiente, el verdor en el jardín y sin duda ama con locura las hermosas flores que están en pleno apogeo.

Con cuidado vierte el té en una fina tetera con un dibujo a base blanca y diseños florales en negro con ramas plateadas. La pone sobre la charola de plata que ya tiene las cuatro tazas y cucharas. Coloca la azucarera, la crema, el limón, las pinzas, y con la varita lleva las cosas hasta la mesita redonda que se encuentra afuera, en el empedrado bajo el árbol enorme. La mesa es elegante, con un mantel de un suave color crema y bordado de manera elegante con colores claros y figuras que asemejan las flores de cerezo asiáticas y al centro un discreto y suave ramo de flores silvestre. Con calma pone cada cosa en el lugar. La tetera con un hechizo para que el contenido no se enfríe y regresa a la cocina.

Con calma pone las galletas, servilletas y presiona suavemente el pan y asiente. Con calma lleva todo al patio y lo acomoda. Granger cree que es "la ama de casa perfecta" pues ¡Ja! Él con su crianza de sangre pura y tal vez haya caído en desgracia pero quien con nobleza nace… Miro por última vez su obra maestra. Tal vez es un poco exagerado, pero ¿Y qué? Granger no jugo limpio la vez anterior.

– ¿Draco?

"Mierda" inhala fuertemente y sonríe, es hora.

–Harry, que bueno que ya llegaron – dice mirando a Weasley y Granger con altanería mientras Harry le mira de esa manera que dice claramente "Por favor, no quiero problemas" – Granger hoy te vez esplendida con ese nuevo peinado – dice notando con cierto animo competitivo el hecho de que Granger se haya arreglado mejor hoy.

–Gracias Malfoy – le responde – Tu luces igual que siempre

Sonríe con dulzura falsa. Les guía hasta el jardín y de camino le da un beso a Harry. Se disculpa un momento y con velocidad termina el pastel. No por nada ha sacado su primera carrera con tan buenas notas. Lo pone en un domo elegante y fino para después llevarlo junto a un cuchillo adecuado para la ocasión. Con satisfacción admira la cara sorprendida y admirada de los tres comensales.

–Ese pastel se ve delicioso – las primeras palabras de alabanza y son por parte de la comadreja - ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

–Es mi pastel especial, es una receta secreta

– ¡Vaya hurón! Ahora sí que te has lucido – dice nuevamente y a pesar del mote Draco sonríe con suficiencia.

–Realmente se ve increíble Malfoy – dice Granger y a pesar de su admiración Draco sabe que se lamente haber perdido en esta ocasión.

Su novio lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Bien tal vez ha sido, no solo descubierto sino que, se ha pasado un poco, pero da igual.


	2. Verano

**VERANO**

Con un gran y profundo suspiro volvió a mecer con suavidad el fino cuerpo que parecía dormir aun.

–Vamos cielo, es hora de levantarse

–Déjame, este maldito calor me produce migraña, no saldré mientras él siga molestando – Suspiro nuevamente, de no conocerlo tan bien se reiría sin piedad por la graciosa forma que tenía Draco para decir que odiaba el sol – Además que me provoca ronchas y me deja todo rojo

–Lo de la piel es cosa tuya, sea verano o invierno, si no te pones bloqueador igual te pasa – dice casi sin darse cuenta, viendo la mirada asesina de Draco. "Paciencia" se dice, después de todo prefiere un Draco malhumorado que uno melancólico como lo es en días de lluvia – La migraña, creo que aún tenemos poción para aliviarla, a menos a que ya te la hayas acabado, entonces no te preocupes no te obligare a hacer tu propia medicina, iré a comprar un poco, pero creo que no deberías…

–Harry, si no te cayas el sol no será lo único que me provoque migraña – Se gira dándole la espalda y vuelve a enroscarse con intenciones claras de dormir un rato más.

A Harry no le gusta verlo así, no sabe que es pero le provoca una sensación de desasosiego que casi podría ponerse a llorar. Aunque verlo malhumorado es mejor que triste y, más bien, deprimido como hace unos días mientras la niebla parecía querer cubrirlo todo. A veces Draco le parecía tan sensible, era como un pequeño brote bajo una intensa tormenta. Tenía ganas de recostarse junto a él, abrazarlo y nuca jamás dejarlo solo, protegerlo eternamente.

Suspiro otra vez y se sentó acariciando su hombro.

–Cariño, no estés así, vamos anímate. Mira, hoy me darán una hora libre en el almuerzo ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado y paseamos un rato? O podríamos quedarnos sentados a la sobra de algún árbol

–Porque les prometiste a tus amigos que irías a comer con ellos y no quiero interrumpir

–No lo haces, prefiero estar contigo Draco – lo dijo con toda su honestidad haciendo que Draco le mirase. En verdad amaba con locura a ese hombre. Se recostó y lo abrazo con fuerza haciendo que se girara – Te amo, en verdad no me gusta verte así. Dime ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

–Quédate aquí, no te vayas

Y Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por cumplirlo, pero sabía que eso no haría nada, más bien tal vez empeoraría las cosas.

–No puedo – lo dijo sintiendo en el alma la mirada que comenzaba a tornarse triste y solitaria – pero ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Seguro que Nott se alegra de verte. Siempre que tenemos un caso juntos me pregunta por como estas. También esta Parkinson en el departamento de Hermione, o puedes estar conmigo en la oficina, a mi jefe no le importa y así me ayudas con unos pendientes

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya?

–Si pudiera, te traería atado al cuello, pero casi nunca compartes mi idea. Anda, vamos Draco. Y en la hora libre vamos por ese helado ¿Sí?

El rubio asintió y con un poco de desánimo aún se arregló. Si Harry tuviera en sus manos el poder de hacer que Draco dejara de sufrir esas intensas migrañas lo haría, incluso las sufriría por él. Con amor lo beso en la frente y se encaminaron bajo la fresca mañana con las manos entrelazadas y Draco apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.


	3. Otoño

**OTOÑO**

Cómplices y sonrientes se miran para luego asentir. Raudos y veloces comparten las alegres carcajadas con sus amigables competidores, cada cual luchando para hacer crujir la mayor cantidad de hojas rojizas, amarillentas y naranjas. Mientras los pequeños son llamados por sus alegres madres ellos se siguen mirando divertidos ahora levantando montoncitos de ellas y arrojándoselo al otro. Con suavidad comienzan a hacer un pequeño montón de ellas.

– A la cuenta de tres ¿Vale? – Draco asiente mirándolo con ilusión. Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos – Uno… dos…

Y Draco no puede evitarlo, lo toma fuertemente con un brazo de la nuca y lo jala, instintivamente Harry pone un brazo para amortiguar la caída en la cabeza del rubio. Que ríe alegre cuando llegan al piso con un montón de hojas crujiendo debajo de ellos.

–Me asustaste

–Esa era la idea, Potter – y definitivamente se siente feliz de tenerlo ahí, con una mano entre las suyas y sintiendo su espalda ancha, lo tomo con más fuerza – ¿A caso no te gustó?

Harry se acerca y lo besa con toda la pasión que puede sentir. Se aleja por aire y lo mira, rodeado de todos aquellos colores rojizos y anaranjados Draco parece brillar. Sus ojos grises destellan y lo miran tan enamorados como Draco puede verlo en los ojos verdes.

Es intenso cuando Harry vuelve a besarlo mientras siente como caen las hojas con aun más velocidad. A su alrededor todo se queda en eso, en hojas cayendo sobre su Harry y el.

No puede evitar sonreír en medio del beso y atraer más a Harry. Sonrisa que Harry aprovecha para meter su lengua y acariciar con hambre aquella cálida boca. Puede sentir como Draco tiembla y suavemente eleva sus manos entrelazadas.

Siente que se ahoga pero no quiere que Harry se aleje por ningún motivo y lo aprieta con fuerza, Harry se eleva apenas unos centímetros y le mira con los ojos nublados que sabe él también tiene. Con sensualidad saca la lengua y lame el labio inferior de Harry que instintivamente saca la suya para entrelazarla con la de Draco. El beso le sabe a gloria hasta que Harry cuidadosamente retira su brazo de debajo de su cabeza y tiembla al sentir los dedos un poco fríos bajar sensualmente por su cuerpo y llegar a sus costillas.

El chico de ojos verdes se aparta un momento besando el cuello del rubio y con animosidad comienza a hacerle cosquillas sintiéndolo estallar en carcajadas mientras sus piernas se abren y le dejan en medio.

Con suavidad le empuja, siente que tiene lágrimas de risa y que su estómago va a estallar. Lo mira sonriente y frunce el ceño aun con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar. Sin dudar Harry le da un beso en la frente y con cariño le jala de la mano que aun sostiene.

Prácticamente está sentado en el regazo de su novio cuando este comienza a buscar algo. Lo mira con curiosidad mientras el chico sonríe de manera avergonzada. Sin dudar le sonríe de manera más coqueta y se acomoda mejor en sus piernas, sabe que Harry estará totalmente incómodo y le importa un carajo enreda sus brazos en el cuello del chico y le da un topón en los labios.

– ¿Qué buscas?

–Espera, sé que lo puse por aquí – es una respuesta que parece bastante ausente – ¡Oh! Si ya lo recuerdo – lo dice mientras se acomoda mejor a Draco en sus piernas, le hace un gesto para que las enrede en su cintura y con fuerza le carga.

– ¡No Harry! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – eso si le ha tomado por sorpresa y se siente bastante ridículo siendo cargado por su novio en pleno fin de semana en un parque lleno de familias.

Harry contrario a todo y demostrando su buena condición física lo agarra fuertemente de la cintura e instintivamente Draco baja las piernas para que Harry lo eleve aún más y lo vuelva a cargar.

–Potter, en serio bájame, no soy una princesita

–Espera, le quitas la emoción a todo Draco.

Con fuerza de voluntad, camina hasta un muro más o menos alto y lo sienta.

–Si lo que querías era atención te felicito ya la tienes – dice en susurrar con el rostro completamente rojo pero en alto, después de todo, el comenzó a salir con Harry aun a sabiendas de su extraña obsesión por la atención.

–Eso es bueno – y sin más se dejó caer de rodillas. "Oh no…" – No sabes cuánto te amo – Quizá esa no fue la declaración más ardiente del mundo, ni la más larga, pero la pasión en los ojos del chico le dejo sin aire. Cuando Harry tomo su mano y le dio un beso su cuerpo entero vibro.

– ¡Oh Harry! – No sabía que más decir, definitivamente estaba loco por ese hombre, con fuerza le atrajo y le beso con ternura y fiereza. A lo lejos y por un momento creyó echar los fuertes suspiros de algunos, pero no presto atención, solo importaba ese estúpido hombre que le volvía loco de maneras infinitas.

Harry se levantó y le pidió silencio, busco entre sus cosas nuevamente, en silencio y como un mimo se dio una palmada en la frente exagerando cada gesto y haciéndole reír. Comenzó con el truco muggle "nada por aquí, nada por allá" y de pronto se acercó y "de su oreja" saco finalmente una pequeña y delicada sortija para después sacar una flor de un pañuelo que estaba en su gabardina dejándose caer de nuevo y con una suavidad increíble Harry le puso la sortija en el dedo y la flor en la palma para luego besarla sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Aunque no sea la oficial, te juro que…

–Lo sé Harry, no era necesaria. Te amo.

Y era enserio, Harry lo sabía con solo mirar en aquellos profundos mares de plata liquida.


	4. Invierno

**Notas: **Antes que nada quiero decir que los publique de acuerdo a como fueron escritos. Al final de esta viñeta dejare el orden real en que fueron planeados.

**Palabras: **994 (contando título)

**INVIERNO**

Este sentado en el alfombrado piso frente a la chimenea del departamento de Ron y Hermione ¿Quién lo pensaría? Definitivamente que Draco estuviera allí, leyendo y bebiendo chocolate caliente es definitivamente extraño. Se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda rodeando su cintura, sintiendo como el chico se recarga en su pecho.

Tras ellos Harry escucha claramente el gruñido de Ron y siente a Draco sonreír con alegría. Draco parece llevarse bien con sus amigos, especialmente con Hermione. Pero Ron sigue sintiéndose disgustado con él por escoger a Draco. No puede evitarlo, tenerle cerca le hace sentir de un modo inigualable.

Con cariño y alarde Draco gira el rostro y le besa, sin duda provocando el hervor en las aguas, aunque la verdad es que no puede quejarse de la espléndida lengua que se mueve acompasada con la suya.

Con calma Hermione, porque debe ser ella, deja caer sutilmente una cucharilla que resuena apenas audible pero lo bastante clara como para que se separen.

–Vamos a mi apartamento – le susurra Harry en el oído provocando una risita musical.

–Sabes que no puedes volver, Granger reventara en cualquier momento mientras Weasley trabaja, además tengo que ir a la universidad dentro de nada

Draco le besa con cariño el fruncido entrecejo y le sonríe con ánimo. Con tranquilidad devuelve el gesto ayudándole a levantarse.

–Nos vemos Weasley, Granger – les dice levantando la mano con mucho ánimo – suerte con él bebe. En verdad espero que todo salga bien, si toca fuera de mi turno estaré al tiro lo prometo – le dice a Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta.

Harry rueda los ojos mientras ve como Ron asiente diplomáticamente y Hermione le despide con una sonrisa, acariciando su abultado vientre.

Con calma Harry toma un suéter mientras Draco se pone un enorme abrigo para después ponerse gorro, orejeras, guantes y bufanda. Con la varita cambia su calzado por unas enormes botas para nieve. Aunque el conjunto es elegante a Harry le parece exagerado y sin embargo, agregado al delgado y largo cuerpo de su novio, lo considera tierno y bastante gracioso.

Entrelazando las manos salen del departamento para tomar el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cierran Harry lo mira, apenas y puede ver sus ojos claros entre la enorme bufanda color sangre y el flequillo rubio. Le observa con una enorme sonrisa y besa su frente cubierta por el gorro.

El silencio le parece algo tranquilo ligado a la cabeza que se posa en su hombro mientras el recarga la suya en la de Draco, soltando su mano para ponerla en el hombro del rubio quien le abraza por la cintura, pegándose más.

La campanilla les avisa que el elevador se ha detenido y el numero brillante, que están en el lugar para bajar.

Con cariño baja la bufanda y le da un suave beso en los labios sintiendo al rubio suspirar.

–Te quiero – le dice con una sonrisa – no olvides llamarme si sabes que no estoy en mi turno. No sabes lo satisfecho que me sentiré cunado le presuma que no solo le robe el novio a su hermana, sino que también conseguí asiento de primera fila el día del nacimiento de su hijo

–Sabes qué aún no es seguro que sea esta noche

–Aunque sea mañana o pasado el no estará. Yo sí

–A veces puedes llegar a ser tan malvado

Con una sonrisa y un fugaz beso Draco se da la vuelta y sale a la congelada avenida mientras la nieve cae.

A Harry a veces le asusta pensar que de no ser por la oscura vestimenta puede perder a Draco entre tanta blancura. La nieve cayendo le da una extraña sensación. Él es como la nieve. Siempre cae blanca y pura, cómplice del frío, para congelarte con su belleza. Es elegante y hermosa. Draco es así. Sin embargo hay algo en ambos que por muy fríos siempre traen consigo un sentimiento de calidez.

Cuando casi lo pierde de vista algo en su estómago se encoge. Con rapidez e impulsividad sale corriendo. No quiere que Draco se derritiera como la nieve al más pequeño rayo de sol.

– ¡Draco! – le grita mientras sigue corriendo hasta que por le escucha y da la vuelta, mirándolo con sorpresa.

– ¡Merlín Harry! ¿Qué crees que haces? Con el frío que hace; nevando y tú sin cubrirte – se quita rápidamente su gorro y su bufanda para colocárselos, luego, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, calienta su ropa y cambia su calzado con un pase de varita.

–Quería saber – dice sonrojándose mientras Draco se quita un guante y se lo pone para luego entrelazar sus manos enguantadas, metiendo la otra en el abrigo – si tu…

–Vamos, apúrate, volvamos dentro antes de que te congeles aquí – dice mientras mete su mano sin guante en el bolsillo del abrigo negro.

–Sí, digo, no. Espera Draco – con fuerza lo jala recibiendo una mirada curiosa – Quiero saber si tu ¿Conmigo vivir?

–Cariño, no entendí la pregunta, vamos adentro para que lo digas con calma

– ¡No! No es necesario, yo lo repetiré – tomo aire y con una exhalación suelta: - quería saber si te gustaría quedarte conmigo

–Harry, amor, me encantaría pero…

–No, no me refiero a eso. Yo – bien esto no es fácil – ¡Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo! Yo sé que estas muy ocupado y que no puedes mudarte a Londres, así que no te preocupes, buscare un buen lugar para que no mudemos y podamos… bueno, ya sabes ¿vivir juntos?

Draco está petrificado, mirándolo con extrañeza. Nunca sintió tanto el frio como en ese momento. La mano que le sostiene parece ser su único vestigio de unión con el mundo de los vivos, si le rechaza no sabe qué hará.

–Supondré que eso fue una pregunta – dice con diversión – así qué intentémoslo ¿Por qué no?

Bien, eso había sido rápido.

**Notas finales: **Lo sé, no tienen que decirlo, el final es bastante lamentable.Aunque supongo que debo decir, para no generar problemas que en mi mente malvada el primero de esta serie es Invierno, que es donde Harry le pide vivan juntos, creo que esa es la causa de que el final sea pésimo. Después sigue verano donde pasa lo que ya saben y luego llega otoño que es cuando por fin le pide matrimonio para llegar finalmente a primavera. No tengo idea si esto rompe alguna regla. Pero es la historia que yo quería contar. Los retos nunca están revisados, por lo cual les pido una enorme disculpa. Les agradezco que hayan leído y sobre todo que comenten, saben que me encanta que lo hagan. Sin más díganme que les pareció y si se animaron a releerlo en el orden debido si algo en la historia también dio un giro o siguió igual.


End file.
